Unbreakable Chains
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Olivia's dad comes back the night of the Halloween Bash, and drives a wedge between the band. But little does Olivia know, that band won't let her go that easy, or will Wen. Wen/Olivia, Charlie/Mo.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi hi! I am currently in love with the movie Lemonade Mouth. This is my first attempt at writting for the film. I orderd the book and I am waiting for it to arrive.

Summary: Olivia's father comes back the night of the Halloween Bash. and it twists everything as she tries to forgive her dad and become closer, but it creates a wall between the band. But who is there for her when she is hurt deeply. Wen/Olivia.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Olivia:

Olivia walked in to the the entrance of Mesa High. It was the night of the Halloween Bash. Bash...Bash. Olivia shooked all the negative thoughts that were rushing through the weaves of her head.

Olivia walked around the corner of the hall that went toward the gym, her stomach was built on knots of the moment. Sickening knots. She took a deep breath, as she went through the door where her band mates: Wen, Stella, Charlie and Mo were suppose to meet. As she took another step she could not fight the sick feeling. Olivia turned on her heel and ran towards the girl's bath room passing several students on the way.

Olivia skidded around the corner to the girl's bathroom to the nearest empty stall. She slammed that door shut locking it. she bent over the toliet dry heaving as she settled in to a panic attack, with tears streaming down her face.

Once she caught herself, gathering her thought she calmed down. She straightened up to go back out to the Bash. She found herself back over the toliet.

"Calm Down Liv," She whispered to herself.

Wen

'Where is she?' Wen wondered to himself. Wen was currently looking for her his lead singer/best friend/crush, and has been searching for the past ten minutes. He had looked everywhere. He was wondering if she was even here.

'She maybe have pulled out,' Wen thought to himself. 'No. No she would not do something like that.' He corrected his thoughts. Wen made his way back to the gang out of breath since he ran back. He looked at his watch the only had a few moments until it was their turn.

"I looked everywhere," He breathed as he sat down on in a chair. He put his face in his hands.

"She will be here," Mo assured the group with warm nervous smile. Charlie who was sitting to the right nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Stella asked as she paced back and forth. "We can't go on with out our lead singer."

"Olivia?" the guy from the AV club said as he rushed in from the hall with cords in his hands.

Wen looked up from his his hand. "You have seen her?" He asked standing up, to walk over to the young boy.

"Yeah, came running through here a few minutes ago. Looking as green as a pickle." The curly haired boy pointed in the direction she went.

Wen did not wait another minute, as he hurried towards the girl's bathroom where she was. He went with Mo, Stella, and Charlie on his tail.

When they got to the restroom Wen stopped short as he remembered it was a girl's bathroom. The girls went ahead and rushed inside to see what was holding up her friend. Wen bit his lip as he went in to the entrance of the bathroom only to be stopped by Charlie.

"We found her!" Mo yelled out to the boys.

"Bro, its a girl's bathroom you can't go in there," Charlie reminded with a blush on his cheeks.

"I got to, I need to see if she is okay," Wen whispered back to him afraid of getting caught by their grouchy principle.

Wen and Charlie argued a few more moments before Wen made up his mind. "We're coming in!"

Wen went to the stall that Mo and Stella were standing in front of. He leaned up against the door.

"How are you feeling Liv?" He said to the stall.

"Good, Super!" A raspy, but beautiful voice that made his skin fill up with goosebumps.

"That's my girl!" Stella encouraged.

"Actually, I don't think I can go out there. It's not really the best idea for me to go out there for real," Olivia franted through the blue door.

"We all believe in you Olivia," Wen said in determined voice, then lowered it to a softer tone. "I believe in you."

"C'mon you'll do great." Mo pushed.

"You can do this Olivia," Wen tried again.

"Im scared," She was refusing to come out yet.

"All of are scared Olivia," Wen told her.

"What are we going to do?"Stella whispered."We have like six minutes."

Wen looked around trying to figure out what to do, or what would change her mind. Stella's belt caught his eyes noticing something rather odd about it. He felt his stomach jump.

"What is that?" He asked mentiong the belt. He notice cans in the pockets.

"Cool, huh?" Stella boasted with pride of her idea.

"Let me see one," Wen whispered, and Stel handed him a lemonade. Wen walked back over to the stall and slipped the juice over the top. "Here Olivia, drink this."

Olivia:

Olivia looked up at the hand at was over the top with a can in his freckly hand. Olivia took the can.

"Remember I believe you." Wen reminded her. Olivia looked at the can and opens it. She put the can to her lips and drank deeply. The moment the lemony juice hit her tongue she felt her confidence hit her with full force. When she was threw she felt a smile tug on her lips. She felt ready.

Olivia opened the stall door to fine four pairs of eyes looking at her. She looked at Wen's feeling her cheeks warm up, but it steadied her confidence.

"I'm ready!" Olivia announced.

"YEAH!" Stella praised to the air. The group of teenagers hurried off to the stage where the would perform. As the hurried to the stage there were a pair of unnoticed eyes in the crowd watching them.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3

Well here is the beginning. Let me know how you think. The performance is in the next chapter. It will be up by the end of the weekend, unless something comes up. I just wanted to get my story started. It will be good i promise.

Enjoy.

Luvergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks to the ones who reviewed on the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter. I told you that I would have it up by Sunday night, and I kept my word. I hope someone you have read my other stories! Please read and review, I would like to know what you thought of it. I know the bathroom seen was switched around a bit, but I think I did a great job with it. I hope you enough this as well.

3333333333333333333333333333

Olivia:

The group of friends slowly walk out to the stage where they would be performing. One after another climb the steps to the night, that would change their worlds for the better. Olivia was first, taking a deep breath she stopped to turn around to face her friends. The looked at her expectantly.

Surprising her own-self, Olivia found herself hugging her band mates close. The group wrapped their arms around each other in tight circle, before separating to go to their stations of the stage.

"Good Luck," Everyone coursed around to each other to help each others nerves to be soothed.

Olivia and Wen were the last ones to leave the stairs, they both smiled warmly at each other before they walked out on the smoky stage. It was kind of dark, and she was very aware that the whole school was watching them...her.

Olivia walked to the microphone in the middle, she gripped it tightly staring out into the crowd. Her blue eyes swept over the large crowd that was staring her down. She felt her skin to crawl. Then all of a sudden the most brightest light that she ever knew of was shining on her, making her flinch.

"BOOOO!" Some of the crowd sang. Olivia wanted to run and hide but she bit her lip.

"Where is your costume? Oh wait your not wearing any?" Ray shouted cruelly from the middle of the floor.

Olivia started to lose her whits, and turned around to look at Wen, who took this as a signal to start playing the keys. The soft music that they work so hard on filled the air, slowly joined by Stella and Mo strumming their strings, the beats of Charlie's drum filled the air.

___"Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messin' with my head these tears"_

Olivia sang, as her voice slid over the air to peoples ears. Some people booed, but that didn't stop her.

"_I'm so sorry  
>You know, you gotta get out<br>I can't take it  
>That's what bein' friends about"<em>

Olivia felt her heart jump and fly away in the crowd, her fear gone, All she wanted to was: the others joining her.

"_I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wonder I've been high  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I, I know I  
>Gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I, I know I  
>Gotta do it"<em> 

Olivia, Mo, Stella, Wen and Charlie burst together in to the song. Olivia, Mo, and Stella threw away their mic stand singing loudly together along with Wen and Charlie.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, Determinate  
><em>

Olivia, Stella, and Mo went back to join the guys sing loudly doing their dance routines. Olivia walked back out to the front of the stage. Her eyes locked someone very familiar. She felt her breath leave quickly and she almost choked at she moved on to the next set of lyrics.

"_Hate that you feel this way  
>It was today<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I, I know I<br>Gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I, I know I<br>Gotta do it"_

Wen:

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, Determinate"_

Wen was dancing, and watching Olivia at the same time. He knew she was not really comfortable on stage. He left the keyboard, to go down to rap, as his part was coming up. He noticed a difference in Olivia as he came to stand beside her all the while doing another dance routine.__

_It's Wen then a medicine  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name my band way better then<br>Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym  
>People need a breather cause they're feelin' the adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in.  
>Knock! Cause we coming to your house<br>And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for a bill you just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around<br>Put your feet up from the ground  
>And just like that sound like (yeah, yeah)<em>

Wen stepped back behind the girls. He smiled loudly as he was proud of himself with out messing up in he rapping. There were one line that he would always mess up but nailed it!__

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, Determinate_

Wen felt his heart soar as Olivia came beside him, as they came to the end of the song.

_Come on and, Come on and, Come on and  
>Get it goin'<br>Come on and, Come on and, Come one and  
>Get it goin'<br>On the dance floor, on the dance floor.  
>D-d-dance floor<br>D-determinate_

As the last word left Olivia mouth, the crowd went wild. Wen looked around at his smiling band mates, he was so proud of them. All their hard work over the past several weeks, paid off.

'Olivia is a brilliant songwriter, and singer.' Wen thought in his head, as he thought about the days in the past of them working on getting this song just right.

The rest of the night flew by in a hurry. Before Wen knew it, it was the last song, which was the song that Brengain shut down, he told the band that he would deal with them monday morning in his office.

The band member who were feeling down, decied to leave to go grab a pizza, which made Wen feel even more down than the rest. He hoped he could at least have had one dance. He would instead walk beside her as they all walked to the diner.

Wen went in the search of Olivia, finding her taking a deep drink of some water.

"Hey," He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Wen," Olivia said with a scratchy voice, she aslo looked over her shoulders a few times. Like she was skiddish about something.

"Are you okay?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, my voice has been overused lately is all." Olivia smiled gently. "Ready to go?" She asked next.

Olivia:

Olivia walked over to the consession stand, paying for a water. She quickly opened the bottle, to take a big drink. Her throat was kind of sore, from all the singing that she had done. Olivia kept scanning the crowd, she just probably going crazy, she thought. Olivia was scanning the crowd for those eyes see saw. She did not see them again. Olivia thought she may have mistaken them for someone else.

She heard a soft deep warming voice hit her ears.

"Hey," Wen greeted.

Olivia smiled at him. "Hey yourself." She said returning the greeting shyly.

"We are thinking about grabbing a pizza, what time does your Gram want you home?" Wen asked.

"Not to late," Olivia answered.

"Well lets go, I have your jacket." Wen said holding up the light pink jacket.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled, she was pleased and put on the jacket. It was October after all, it was chilly out especially at night time.

Wen, and Olivia went to met the rest of the band members who were outside waiting on them. Olivia and Wen left the gym, but only was stopped by a new voice.

"Olivia!" The voice called.

Olivia felt her world go cold, she knew that voice. She felt her heart jump with excitiment. Wen was a few steps ahead of her when he noticed that she was not beside him no longer.

"Liv?" He called to the frozen girl.

Olivia turned around to face the new voice, to only finding her father standing a few feet from her. Olivia backed up a few spaces, and ran out of the gym, past Wen, past Mo, Charlie, and Stella who all had bewildered looks on the face, as their friend fleed away from the man that changed her world to a cold one.

I am sooo sorry that I am late. I am having issues in my family and I everytime i would sit down to work on the chapter something else came up...thats life huh...I hope you like. Enjoy the Wenlivia moments.

Read and review.

thanks


End file.
